JLA-Avengers: Monsters
by Scratimus
Summary: I sent this story to my editor and he liked it so its canon with the rest of my Stories(Ultimate Superman, etc.) All characters are owned by their parent companies. I will not spoil it but it involves Godzilla 2014.


_**A/N:** Okay here's something different a one shot that if you like I might write a sequel. Let me know in your reviews. I wrote this after seeing Godzilla 2014. Enjoy._

_~Scratimus _

* * *

_**JLA/Avengers:**_

_Monsters_

_S.T.A.R.S Lab, New York, NY, _it's after midnight as a scaly figure makes its way, stealthy weaving through the rooms and labs. No alarm is triggered for it can see the sensor lasers through his mutated reptilian eyes. A skeleton security team and a single scientist, working late as usual, make up the building's occupants. A light beams across the figures eyes from a security officer's flashlight as they narrow into vertical slits. It suppresses a growl and his animal nature, for what it needs is too important to lose control. The officer doesn't see him and continues his patrol; he lets out a yawn and stretches moving on.

The scaly figure slides out of its hiding spot and continues on undisturbed. It makes its way to a lab and peaks into a window on a door. Its reflection reveals its identity, Dr. Curt Connors aka The Lizard. Dr. Ishiro Serizawa is the company's newest up and coming scientist from their branch in _Japan_. He was part of a legacy of scientists dating as far back as 1954 when his great grandfather Dr. Daisuke Serizawa co-founded the _S.T.A.R.S. Lab Japan Branch _in _Tokyo, Japan._

Right now he was unlocking his great grandfather's legendary device "_The Oxygen Destroyer_" though he had to start from scratch he was coming ever closer to completion. Dr. Daisuke left nothing behind and sacrificed himself so the secret would die with him. The reason for this was covered up by the Japanese government and sealed it as a work of fiction by making it a feature film hiding it from the public in plain sight. Clever, but recent events with the long thought fabled Fin Fang Foom changed all that and Japan officials contacted him personally revealing an almost century long secret.

"_Grandmother was right all along and I didn't believe her_." Dr. Ishiro remembered fighting a tear, "_The rantings of a senile old woman, an old wives tale I thought."_ The doctor shook his head in shame apologizing to a picture of her he had on his work bench. He placed the picture down and returned to his work as watchful eyes tracked his every movement. The doctor was in his way for where he needed to get to was just beyond him.

"_No __**killing**__… we… I just need to knock him out._" Dr. Connors thought to himself struggling to suppress the beast within. He licks the hinges of the door in front of him the saliva from his mouth lubing better than WD-40. Silently he slips in and approaches Dr. Ishiro from behind. Dr. Connors animal side gets the best of him and growls alerting Dr. Ishiro.

"MONSTER!" Dr. Ishiro cries out and tosses the chemicals he was working on at The Lizard. The Lizard roars and tosses Dr. Ishiro aside with a powerful blow knocking him unconscious. The Lizard continues to roar and wipe his eyes as he runs into an open red solar radiation chamber. Lizard stumbles and shuts the door on himself activating the chamber. Dr. Ishiro recovers stumbling about tripping over his own feet. He pulls himself up but accidentally adds Theta and Gamma radiation to the chamber. The Lizard roars in immense pain as he is literally cooked alive. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head Dr. Ishiro looks on in horror as The Lizard returns to his human form and seams to burst like a water balloon covering the view screen and window with parts and fluids. Dr. Ishiro vomits into a trash can and passes out. The next day he awakens to a clean chamber and the okay to continue his research.

_S.T.A.R.S Lab HQ, Metropolis, MN, _"Does Dr. Ishiro suspect anything?" a deep female voice asks.

"No Ms. Meersman we told him he was just over worked and the chemicals messed with his mind making him sick." A man in a black suit reports.

"The footage?" Ms. Meersman inquires.

"Confiscated and replaced. Dr. Ishiro bought it hook, line and sinker."

"Excellent Jorge take the night off." Ms. Meersman smiles and reaches in a drawer.

"Than..." Jorge is cut off as two silenced rounds hit him in the chest and forehead.

"Damn he was good in bed too. But no leaks" Ms. Meersman shakes her head as she puts the pistol away and the body melts and then vaporizes. "Thankfully I have more clones but 68 will always be my favorite." She plays the video reviewing last night's event. "Horrible way to go Dr. Connors, if you would have simply just contacted me… I would have pulled every known resource I had to find you a cure." She wipes a tear away, "Such a mind like yours to be lost… a tragedy to the planet." She then looks at Dr. Ishiro, "For your sake good doctor, you better be worth it!" She pulls out the data card and places it in a safe.

_New York/New Jersey Blight, _a creature the size of a komodo dragon makes his way into the _Atlantic Ocean_. The creature is scared and growing rapidly. A shark tries to eat it, in a panic its back glows red and it unleashes a blast from its mouth cooking the shark. Confused, the creature swims around its victim, its stomach growls and it gives in to savagery.

_The night before, _a marine iguana breaks free from its cage in _S.T.A.R.S Lab._ It slips by unnoticed by security and even Dr. Ishiro. Sensing warmth it slips into a red solar radiation chamber. The Lizard invades its area and it attacks latching on to him as the chamber activates. They both burst as Theta and Gamma radiation floods the chamber. As Dr. Ishiro is out several security officers come in and clean the area. They remove all evidence of the incident then melt and vaporize leaving no trace of their existence. The remains of the chamber's victims forcibly knock the barrel they are contained in over and roll toward the bay. As the barrel spins the remains reconstitute themselves into an iguana size lizard with two back spines on each shoulder and almost kite shaped plates down the remainder of its back. As the barrel hits the water the lizard bursts from it and dives in the bay unnoticed.

_JLA Watchtower, high orbit, _Martian Manhunter is on the console, monitor duty. He didn't really mind it as a matter of fact he preferred it. Not because it kept him from being social but rather he abhorred violence and avoided it as much as possible. It didn't make him a coward, for when needed Martian Manhunter would serve the necessary distasteful act. Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, spotted an object in the _blight. _Before he could scan it via telepathy or the _Watchtower's_ scanners could scan it… it vanished. But what peeked his interest were the different radiations he picked up before it blipped off.

As if on cue J'onn was hailed… Samuel T. Wilson alias The Falcon. "Hey J'onn." Samuel appears on the holo-screen.

"Samuel I take it you detected it too?" J'onn states without greeting.

"It's not nice to read someone's mind." Samuel winks holding up a finger.

"I didn't… given the line you chose…" J'onn was cut off by Samuel's laughter.

"Messing with you J'onn." Samuel shakes his head, after the attacks on the former _United Kingdom_, _The United States_, and formation of _The Lone Star Republic_, the winged hero had been animate about improving ties with the _JLA_. The crisis proved that they could coexist and could potentially become a united front.

"Ah humor, heh heh."J'onn shook his head; he too shared Samuel's views and could see the benefits in the grand scheme of things.

"Heh heh, yeah I did Tony is still handling things in _New London_." Samuel smiled.

"Indeed Superman is over there as well it seems dealing with _The Scorn_ and _England's_ ban on either _JLA, Avengers or, S.H.I.E.L.D_ from ever setting up "_shop_" if you will, has them with their hands tied." J'onn said with a heavy heart at the mention of _The Scorn._

Both teams lost some of their heroes, the fallout from those attacks had turned them. Cloak and Dagger, Hawk and Dove formed _The Scorn _after being approached by Yellow Jacket and Garth, former Aqualad/Tempest but that is a tale for a different time.

"I'm just grateful they even allowed either one to plead their case." Samuel nods.

"Indeed, so besides formalities why have you contacted us." J'onn states wanting to get to the meat of this contact.

"Well with Tony away and Captain America visiting _The Lone Star Republic Capital_, I am in charge." Samuel said proudly.

"Oh so you are how you humans say 'throwing your weight around' yes?" J'onn rolled his eyes.

"How crude J'onn." Samuel feigns hurt to J'onn's amusement, "But you're correct so I am here purpose a joint investigation."

"Interesting go on." J'onn puts his hand to his chin.

"Well that's about it I figured this would be a good way to improve relations with the _JLA_." Samuel states with a quirky smile.

J'onn pauses for the moment then speaks, "Your proposal is highly dubious but very well."

"Awesome! I'll be leading a small squad can you meet me along with yours at the _Lower Bay_?" Samuel states full of cheer.

"I will. How many will be on your squad?" J'onn maintains his cool.

"Just me and two others." Samuel informs him.

"Then I will do likewise, I pray this bares fruit between us." J'onn states with hope.

"As do I. We all fight for the same cause, now especially we should become ever more united." Samuel agrees.

"I agree see you there within the hour." J'onn cuts the line after Samuel bids him good bye. A small smile makes its way to J'onn's lips.

_Laurentian Abyss, _the creature has grown in size to something near 70 meters tall and 200 meters in length. Its appetite is ravenous leaving nothing behind but scraps. In a matter of a day it is already 250 tons and resembles a mutated marine iguana its spines and plates align in two rows down its back and have a red glow. It roars underwater sending out a challenge to anything that would face it. As it swims away the sound awakens something deep within the abyss. A yellow eye opens and it pupil narrows into a vertical slit as the area surrounding it rumbles.

_Lower Bay, New York, _both squads do detailed scans tracking the anomaly to the _New York/New Jersey Blight. _There scans only show what they already know. However, "Sam, J'onn!" Namor calls to them; he spots a barrel torn out from the inside. "You surfacers are never mindful to my waters." He kicks the barrels remains towards the other squads.

"Namor this barrel has markings for disposal that were negotiated between our peoples." Sam points out, "From the traces of its path this barrel was pushed by whatever was inside." Sam knows tensions between Atlanteans and surface dwellers have always been high. _The Kings of East and West Atlantis_ may not agree on several things but their home's safety is always priority one. Namor tempers his anger as does Aquaman who had been silently observing. An alert hits the _JLA_ comms and the _Avengers_ ID cards.

_Portland -Biddeford metropolitan area, Maine, _ the creature had surfaced and was now fully grown at 500 tons and 75 meters tall and 250 meters in length. It roars as civilians panic trying to escape the carnage ensuing. The creature is fast leaping from building to building at an alarming rate. With a giant leap it lands on one side of _Franklin Towers_ and runs around it to its roof. It roars, challenging anything that would dare stop it.

_The National Guard_ is called in, but falls as the creature decimates their arsenal with its red atomic breath. They fall back as it leaps off the towers and lands with a great boom. It roars shattering windows from buildings and vehicles. _The Guard_ covers their ears longing for it to finish. As soon as it does they open fire, there armaments are like annoying gnats to the beast. With a simply tail whip the _National Guard_ is no more.

News teams in helicopters film the carnage and broadcast for all to see. The two squads of _JLA_ and _Avengers_ arrive and are in awe of what they see. "Is that Fin?"

"No Samuel that certainly is not." J'onn states in shock.

"Its path leads from the ocean." Namor points out the destructive path.

"FOR ATLANTIS!" Aquaman roars as he calls for his army via telepathy. Almost instantly a great Atlantean army rises from the ocean and moves to land. The cheer and chant their leader's name as they go on the offensive. "Send it back to the depths from whence it came." Aquaman orders as his troops shout back '_HOO!_' "Brother to battle." Aquaman looks at Namor who nods and they rush in.

"WAIT!" Samuel and J'onn call out but it's too late. _The West Atlantis Army _pushes back the beast but it proves to be an agile monster. With each shot fired it moves swiftly to dodge and overtake. Aquaman and Namor summon Atlantean sorcery but it proves to be inept. Telepathy fails for its mind is full of rage and confusion. It expels J'onn, Aquaman, and Namor from its mind as it unleashes its red atomic fire upon them and _The_ _West Atlantis Army_. Namor's reinforcements arrive but the _City of Portland_ is leveled. The best they can do is assist with the wounded and evacuate the surface dwellers. Though prejudices are there, but they are set aside, no one should suffer like this.

J'onn, Aquaman, Namor and Samuel continue to battle the beast as the two other squad members Luke Cage and Blue Beetle assist with evacuations. The creature fires upon a gas line causing a massive explosion. With the teams distracted it escapes into the water vanishing from view. Aquaman tries to track it via the ocean's wildlife but as soon as he gets a lock he feels the creature eat his beacon. "Ravenous beast! It's eating everything in sight." Aquaman breaks his telepathy in frustration.

"Is it the leviathan?" Samuel asks Namor.

"No it's still guarding the entrance of _East Atlantis_. I can sense him." Namor shakes his head.

"What is it?" Samuel continues to probe.

"Best guess my friends it's that thing that burst from that barrel Namor found." J'onn crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"This is not good." Namor replies.

"Well Samuel you wanted cooperation between our teams, well given this." J'onn points out solemnly.

"Not what I was looking for J'onn but this is bad." Samuel states.

"Indeed Samuel, nor Namor or I can communicate with it." Aquaman replies.

"And it poses a threat to our kingdoms so you have my army to back you." Namor proclaims.

"As do you mine." Aquaman adds as Namor looks at his brother with a chuckle. "I do see the humor in this Namor, and it fills me with joy." With that J'onn teleport them to the Hall of Justice and send out the call as does Samuel to the Avengers.

_Forbidden City, China, midnight,_ a light glows and descends as the city's priests chant and pray. They look up and are overwhelmed by the light then immediately pass out. Three robed men exit the light in unison never breaking stride. They are met by another man robed in green. From their hoods three pairs of glowing electric sparking yellow eyes stare back.

"Master…" Before he can say more they instantly move inches from his face.

"You failed Fin Fang Foom." They say in unison and back hand him into a wall. The man in green crawls back to him on hands and knees pleading for his life, "This world was to be already conquered." They speak, "but you have only managed to lose your power to one of these knaves!" Yellow electricity shoots out of one of the three's hands torturing Fin. "Your power was stolen!" The other two add to the torture.

"Master…Forgive me."

"Why!" They say with a unified hiss.

"My Master King Ghidorah, I-I know… I have f-failed you but we can still take this planet."

"FOOL!" They slam him into the ground, "I have come here personally to clean up your mess." They plant their heel upon Fin Fang Foom, "You will serve as meat shield then when this planet is mine I will end your miserable existence, general."

"Yes my Master." Fin states solemnly as tri-being known as King Ghidorah releases him. The three robed men merge and with a brilliant gold light are transformed into a monstrous golden three-headed dragon and take to the air. He is followed by Fin Fang Foom who transforms as well.

_Hall of Justice, Washington, D.C_, Martian Manhunter held a special session within the buildings main conference room. On a holo-screen that rose from the center of the round table was President Ronald W. Curtis of the _United States _and President Daniel D. Lopez of _The Lone Star Republic_. Sitting around the table from the left were various members of both _Justice League_ and _Avengers_. A third screen popped up running a news feed of the mutated giant marine iguana rampaging across the borders of both president's countries.

"It literally came out of the ground in _Alabama_." President Curtis begins.

"Both our militaries have been powerless to stop it." President Lopez adds.

"Aye Mr. Presidents not even the armies of _Atlantis_ have been able to stop it." Aquaman states with a sigh of fustration.

"Both our people have suffered great losses due to this, this, this…monster." Namor clenched his fists replying the view of Atlantis' armies lying dead around the _Gulf of Mexico_.

President Daniel looked at the _Kings of Atlantis_, "King Namor…" Namor turned his glaze, "I have read various legends as child and several have turned out to be true." The President paused, "The greatest of which has been the discovery of your proud people and yours as well King Arthur." He took a moment to view the carnage, "I remember the **Legend of the Leviathan**."

"It is very real Mr. President." Namor replies regaining his composure.

President Daniel took a breath and focused his eyes, "With respect good King, sometimes the only way to fight a monster is with a monster."

"I agree Mr. President, but alas." Namor pulled up a video after he tapping a few holo-keys.

"Dear Lord." President Daniel gasped along with everyone else in the room as something larger than the creature that was currently terrorizing the third screen, ripped _East Atlantis' Guardian_ in to shreds consuming him whole. "That overgrown iguana did that?"

"No Mr. President that was not it, look closer." Aquaman interjected and rewound the video.

"My God it's huge!" President Curtis proclaimed.

"Neither Namor nor I can communicate with it but what we did see shook us to the core." Aquaman stated flatly and with a twinge of fear.

"Aye, its older than even our kingdoms maybe even civilization itself." Namor added.

"I summoned the strongest of our world's creations from the mighty Megalodon…" Aquaman stated slamming his fist on the table.

"Those still exist?" President Lopez raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Yes in the deepest parts." King Arthur paused, "To the Kraken. This monster not only defeated them, but ate them!"

The video feed from the local station broke as an anchorman who was quite frazzled and sweat came on. "This just in." from the corner of the screen a video started and then expanded taking over the screen. Loud warbling and hisses filled the audio. As the video focused a large golden three-headed dragon appeared. From its mouth yellow electricity shot out and destroyed various buildings. _The Hall of Justice_ shook violently, "We now go to our on-site correspondent, Snapper Carr, Snapper?"

"Thank you John, this dragon for the lack of a better word just came down from the clouds and began to attack the_ D.C. metro area_…." The feed cut as both the Avengers and Justice League scrambled.

Outside, King Ghidorah was wreaking havoc, half of _D.C_. had fallen and the military in shambles. Falcon and others stood in awe as the dragon unleashed its fury. "This is it isn't it?"

"I rather _die on my feet_ than upon my knees." a voice spoke behind him. With a sickening '_**SKRT!**_' the voice extended claws "What do you want bub a wing or a leg?" Falcon turned and saw Wolverine roar and break into a sprint Colossus was right behind him as the _SR-71_ they came in de-cloaked. Colossus grabbed Wolverine and with a great spin launched him into the air. Falcon strength renewed took to the air after him. Catching up he grabbed the mutant looped and released him increasing his speed and delivery. Wolverine took a shot from the monster and with a roar, his body half skeletal and healing, stabbed his claws into the monster.

King Ghidorah warbled and hissed as the feral mutant tore into him. Breaking the clouds Fing Fang Foom dived and knocked Wolverine off. Wolverine let out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush with shame as he hit the ground with great impact.

Using the reflecting pool Aquaman and Namor formed water constructs and attacked both dragons. Blue Beetle formed a high-powered disruptor cannon with his arms and fired at Fin Fang Foom. Luke Cage joined Colossus running towards Foom. Cupping his hands Colossus signaled Luke who stepped on them and was launched into the air. Cage nailed Foom across his jaw sending him to the ground. Colossus then tackled him dragging the beast and up turning the earth around him.

An explosion is heard as the blackbird explodes from a beam out of one of King Ghidorah's mouths. Several X-Men pour out as the ones who could fly or teleport brought the others safely to the ground. Landing in a roll into a full sprint, Cyclops concentrated and fired on King Ghidorah, "YOU BASTARD!" Blast after powerful blast Cyclops unleashed his fury, "NO TAKES OUT MY RIDE!"

Clouds gathered and lighting flashed as Storm's eyes went white as she unleashed a lighting storm. "FOR MIDGARD!" a voice called out and gathered the lighting with along his own as a beam of energy opened and Thor flew out hammer leading. He strikes the golden dragon forcing it to land destroying the _Lincoln Memorial_!

For the moment all gasped which then turned to rage. _Justice League_, _Avengers_, and _X-men_ stormed the three-headed monster like swarming fire ants. King Ghidorah warbled and hissed defiantly as electricity flowed and fanned out from each of the monster's heads scattering them. His wings flapped giving off almost category 5 hurricane winds. As the heroes were swept up into the air by the winds, Fing Fang Foom and King Ghidorah picked them off one by one.

The heroes fell defeated as a great roar and water splashed down. The Roar was not from King Ghidorah but something vastly more deadly. King Ghidorah paused not know what to make of this new challenger. He was 108.25 Meters tall, 168 meters in length, and weighed a massive 90k tons. Before most of the heroes were sent to blissful consciousness they compared the new monster to a linebacker body wise. "GODZILLA!" Aquaman shouted and passed out. At the sound of his name Godzilla roared long, loud, and proud.

Energy surged starting from his tail in a blue hue glow and traveled up his back and gathered in his neck. King Ghidorah charged up as well and in a great blast both _**MONSTERS **_unleashed their power at one another. The beams struck with a great clash trying to overtake one another. Godzilla stomped grounding himself and with sheer will overtook King Ghidorah's beams. The blast launched the dragon over _Ohio dr._ and into the _Potomac River_. Godzilla roared again and charged. Fin Fang Foom met him only to be pimp slapped like a hoe out of the way.

Getting to his feet Foom rose to his feet to fire only to be knocked back down by Godzilla's tail. He dove on to King Ghidorah who caught him with two of his heads at his neck and right leg blasted his chest with the middle one then knocked him aside. Godzilla growled getting to his feet and takes another three shots from Ghidorah.

The ancient monster was _Earth's_ first guardian and last defense, its current rulers may be defeated but if the _Eart_h was threatened with destruction he would awaken. King Ghidorah intentions were not to rule but rather removed the planet from existence!

The monster currently rampaging his way to the west coast had invariantly awakened Godzilla with his challenge. That was the other way to call him, naturally Godzilla loved a challenge but one had to be worth his time. He was the _**King of the Monsters**_ and would not be usurped.

Godzilla was tossed back by the shots; he had to get in close. In the corner of his eye a red and blue blur flew at amazing speed. Its impact killed the blast coming from the center head of Ghidorah causing it choke. The blur was Superman whose face was enraged with gritted teeth. His eyes charged and burned white hot, "MONSTER!" Superman unleashed a blast knocking the dragon down. "I don't know how you escaped Serpent!" Superman balled his fists struck the beast with a hammer fist uppercut! "But you will not walk away this time!" The dragon fired two shots from his left and right heads hitting Superman knocking him down.

He looked at himself… no damage from magic, "What the?" He was struck with three more blasts. They sent him into the air and blasted him across the reflection pool. He groaned and gathered himself and finally saw him, "That can't be good." He had distracted King Ghidorah enough for Godzilla to come in he had flipped the dragon over his shoulder and was now tearing into him.

From _Arkansas_, the mutated iguana could feel the earth shake. He stopped for a moment, Godzilla and King Ghidorah impacts on each other could be felt in the air and sensed in the ground. This was the challenge he was looking for it could feel it in the magnetic fields of his sixth sense. It hissed as its tail took out an army of tanks. It quickly picked up speed as it began to run. However there was one, well rather two who were faster. From two different sides they met one silver the other red and yellow. Mid way they smiled in greeting high fiving each other. They paused and ran in two different directions circling the monster. Their incredible speed created a whirlwind lifting the monster up. They suddenly stopped revealing themselves to be The Flash and Quicksilver! They moved out of the way and the whirlwind stopped dropping the monster. The monster collapsed and got to its feet trying to track its assailants. No luck for they were nothing but two blurs of speed and lighting running everyway.

The Flash leapt into the air nailing the monster's thigh, the impact of the electricity build up made it pause momentarily. Quicksilver was making his way underneath the monster to its throat. He latched on for dear life and began to vibrate intensely. Its skin was tougher than anything he ever dealt with. It did not break even at the atomic level. Quicksilver let go and ran up but miss stepped his ankle caught and crushed with the monster's bite. He screamed as Flash ran up but as soon as he tried to save him the monster swiped sending the crimson hero flying into a rock breaking ribs and hip.

The monster whipped its head and with a sickening snap sent Quicksilver flying. He landed several miles away in a haystack his right ankle broken in a gooseneck shape. Annoyances aside the monster continued his way to the _Mississippi River_. He dove in and made his way to the gulf.

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE AND AVENGERS FALL;**_ this was the headline on every news station that was still standing. Godzilla and King Ghidorah continued their battle into the night and until dawn. Fing Fang Foom lay in a charred heap, barely alive but defeated. Superman had sided with Godzilla and was assisting him his uniform torn to shreds exposing his chest. His cape was gone and King Ghidorah had loss his left head for it. He was now using the head as a club.

On his monitor in the _Batcave_ the news continued, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Batgirl looked at Batman awaiting orders. "No way." They were shocked at his words. "We cannot fight a force of nature." _Gotham_ was surprisingly quiet this night none of the rogues came out, probably out of fear or amusement of the real life Japanese monster film playing out before them on the news.

Godzilla blasted King Ghidorah with a concentrated atomic blast and removes his right head. He charges and nails the king with a haymaker sending it to its knees. Godzilla forces King Ghidorah's mouth open and charges up another blast. A hiss is heard and the mutated iguana launches from the river nailing Godzilla knocking him away. Superman intercepts it but takes a red blast. He falls to earth breaking his legs! Superman screams and the world seems to freeze.

In the _Batcave_ Batman gets to his feet "Clark!" he sees Superman roar in pain.

"HOW?" Batman's allies state in shock. In space Wayne satellites analyze and send info back to the _Batcave_. Batgirl jumps on to a desk taking in data on the opposite side of the cave Batman is doing the same along with Red Robin.

Back _in D.C_. Godzilla is almost spent from his battle with Ghidorah. The new challenger has taken advantage of the handicap. Blast after blast the monster fires at Godzilla. He's fast and is nailing the _**King of the Monsters**_ with lightning fast slashes and bites.

"The blast has traces of red solar radiation." Batman states, "He neutralized Clark's powers." Batman slams his fist on the console, "Dammit!"

"Ideas boss?" Red Robin asks. Batman looks at him and hits a button on the console.

Godzilla falls as the monster now known as Zilla, the media dubbed him, goes in for the kill. A great roar is heard and Zilla looks up his eyes retract and he is brought down "HULK SMASH!" by the incredible, indestructible HULK! Before Zilla can react Hulk slams his fist into its eye and obliterates it. Zilla shrieks in pain and blasts Hulk away with his atomic breath. The blast only fuels his rage spurs him on.

Superman has passed out from the pain and is in bad shape. A hero awakens shaking the cobwebs away sees him. "Brother!" He forces himself to his feet and runs to him. Overhead clouds of dust and debris block out the sun. "Thou shalt not go to her yet, dear brother." The hero is Thor who swings his hammer gently taking the Man of Steel in his arms. As the Hulk continues his battle Thor breaks the cloud line. He releases Superman and he floats on his own accord as if by instinct. Thor sees his legs and quickly sets them awakening Superman to roars of pain. As the sun recharges him Thor returns to _Earth_.

He sees Godzilla and unleashes lightning into him. "DIE MONSTER!" The lightning does the opposite and recharges him. "ODIN'S BEARD!" Thor looks on in horror at what he has done! He is struck by a blast from a now single headed Ghidorah. Godzilla focuses and remembers he roars as he tackles King Ghidorah. The power surges within him as he pries open Ghidorah's mouth and unleashes his blast obliterating the center head ending the King.

Hulk tackles Zilla who is caught by Godzilla. The _**King of the Monsters**_ grabs his jaw and with a mighty pull rips the top part of Zilla's head off. Blood splashes and bone is exposed. Hulk pauses at the brutality of this fatality as Godzilla roars in triumph and tosses Zilla's head aside like common trash.

The body drops twitching as Godzilla places his right foot atop it. Hulk swallows unsure of his next move. He smirks, "Soften him up for you." Godzilla seems to chuckle understanding him and then roars. Hulk joins him. Godzilla then simply turns making his way towards the river and dives. Just as he suddenly appears, he vanishes swimming at blazing speed towards the bay then into the _Atlantic._

The scene surrounding _D.C. _is bleak; buildings destroyed, life lost. However like all things it can be rebuilt. Though life cannot be replaced, but it can and will be remembered. Due to fatigue Fin Fang Foom returns to his human like form but is caught by the Hulk. He swallows hard and Hulk debates wither he should kill him. He looks at his belt, a green Bat insignia, and decides against it. The boss would not like that. He flicks his head knocking him out and tosses him to _S.H.I.E.L.D. _They try to stop him but he is teleported out and back to his home in _New Mexico_.

_**D.C. Almost Destroyed and The King of the Monsters **_for days on end that is the title that headlines almost every news station on _Earth_. On the same stations, scientists prattle on with various debates and theories on the origins of the monsters, especially Godzilla, and question if they're more out there? On an S.H.I.E.L.D Heli-carrier though, a conference is taking place with both _Justice Leaguers_ and _Avengers_ on how to prevent and neutralize something like this before it ever happens again. For now life goes on…

_**END.**_


End file.
